Poseidon (Mission Odyssey)
Poseidon is the main antagonist of Mission Odyssey, and the brother of Zeus and Hades. He is much more vile than his mythological counterpart, obsessed with wanting to kill Odysseus throughout his adventures due to Odysseus harming his son Polyphemus. Poseidon appears in Worst Hero And Villain War Ever. Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Origins Poseidon was one of the six children of Kronos the Titan. He helped his brothers and sisters to overthrow the titans and seal them to Tartarus. When the heavens were taken over, Poseidon was allowed to rule the oceans, but had the smallest allowed amount of worshippers by far, the citizens of a large island Atlantis. Out of jealousy Poseidon granted them the most wisdom, allowing them to surpass the rest of human race technologically. Poseidon didn't like how other Gods of Olympus set up strict rules for mortals, but didn't follow them themselves, so Poseidon estranged himself from other Gods, and wanted to continue making Atlanteans the most superior civilization on Earth, so that one day they could take over the rest of the world. During this time Poseidon also met fire that originally belonged to Gods, but became a sentient being who was forced to roam the Earth, Malmoth. As Poseidon explained his plan, Malmoth became fond of it and wanted to help him. However, other Gods soon got hint of this, and as revenge, they tricked Poseidon to create a massive storm, which ended up drowning Atlantis underwater and destroying everyone who lived there, except for a couple of loyal citizens who were allowed to settle elsewhere. Poseidon also lost his trident, which disabled him from ruling over the Oceans. Poseidon granted 50% of his remaining power to Malmoth, who he wanted to rebel against the Gods. Much like other gods, Poseidon had many children, most notable ones being two cyclops Gargarensis and Polyphemus. Polyphemus ended up being killed by a traveler and a former soldier Odysseus, prompting both Poseidon and Gargarensis to get revenge on him. Gargarensis tasked minotaur Kamos to get Poseidon's trident back, which was now in a statue in the island settled by the other Atlanteans. He managed to capture it after few years, but lost it on his way back, so Poseidon had to settle with another plan. Playing with Pets Poseidon re-emerged in 1890's, where he released two of his pets, Skylla and Kraken, after U.S.S Abraham Lincoln, where a group of children from future were currently located. Skylla and Kraken managed to cause some serious damage to the ship, enough to separate the group of children and their friends, with young french inventor Jean, circus performer Nadia La Arwall, a paralyzed girl Clementine and her pet cat Helice, and a boy from the future and the supposed Chosen One Max, lemurian Virgil and barbarian Norman ending up thrown out of the ship. Poseidon gloats that he's now one step closer to Malmoth giving him back his powers over the oceans.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Gods Category:Villains Underwater Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Pages with Origins Category:Malmoth’s Forces in WHvVWE Category:Jean-Claude Donda Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever